Pleasant Idleness
by kzbpascual
Summary: A-Z drabbles, mini-oneshots, and oneshots combined. All original. Please R&R!


**Pleasant Idleness**

**By: kzbpascual**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own –Man. We all know that it's Hoshino's.

**A/N:** I hope y'all like it. It's my first time to write drabbles, mini one-shots, and one-shots combined. Reviews are very much appreciated. Actually, they tempt me to write more.

Read and enjoy!!!

**Allen Walker**

Kanda can't help but grasp Mugen's hilt whenever he sees the bean sprout blush every time Lenalee greets him.

**02. Blue**

Lavi sat beside Lenalee in the cafeteria and asked her, "Lenalee, what's your favorite color?" Lenalee smiled sheepishly, shifted her gaze to the long-haired Japanese exorcist and said, "Blue."

**03. Cat**

On Kanda's way back to the headquarters, he saw a cat gracefully jump from one roof to another and it reminded him of Lenalee; to him, she was like a subtle and mighty feline.

**Disturbing**

Whenever they go out on a date, he doesn't like the way men are maliciously staring at her because of her revealing attire.

**Ecstasy**

Every night, when everyone in the Order is asleep, Lenalee sneaks out and quietly enters Kanda's room and they share a very passionate kiss. After all, they were each others ecstasy.

**Frame**

Lavi always teases Kanda because of his fringe bangs. He thinks it's very girly. But Lenalee sees it very differently. She thinks Kanda's bangs are doing a great job on framing his face.

**07. Gang banger **

It was Kanda's birthday and wanted to surprise him. Thinking that he went training, Lenalee decided to put her gift on top of his bed so that it would be the first thing he will see as he enters his room. Unfortunately, the door was locked and she can't force it open. So, she took a bobby pin from her hair and tried to unlock the door. She stiffened as he opened the door and told her, "You're not a good gang banger, Lenalee."

**Horse's tail**

When they were young, Lenalee loved it so much when Kanda let her do his ponytail. And when he undid it and pulled it back into a higher one, she sighed and said, "Don't do it that way, Kanda. It looks like a horse's tail."

**Ice**

When he returned from a mission in Istanbul, Lenalee noticed a huge bruise on his arm and it got her really worried about him. She hurried towards the clinic and asked the head nurse for an ice pack and went to his room. She knocked lightly on his door and went in. She saw him sitting on his bed, taking off his shirt. She walked towards him with her head bowed down, not wanting him to see the tears welling up in her eyes and sat on his bed. "What are you doing?" asked Kanda, who was looking at her with dismay. She placed the ice pack on his arm and smiled a little. Kanda liked the feeling the ice on his arm caused him. "You should take care of yourself, Kanda." Lenalee said with the tears rolling down her eyes as she sat closer to him, still keeping the ice pack on his bruise.

**10. Jigsaw Puzzle**

Their relationship made her completely happy. Because finally, the biggest piece in her puzzle was in place.

**Komui's wrath**

When Lenalee told her brother about her relationship with Kanda, Komui instantly darted out of his office, took his jackhammer from the laboratory and hurried to Kanda's door. When he was in front of the room, he kicked Kanda's door open and the Japanese exorcist, whom by that time was meditating, looked at him with his deathly glare. Lenalee, who chased after her brother into Kanda's room thought she had seen lightning between the two men. Komui turned on his jackhammer and threatened Kanda by saying, "Yu Kanda, you shall pay!!" Kanda just raised a brow as Komui ran towards him. But before he could get near Kanda, he saw a blurry, blue light near him. Komui's jaw dropped when he saw his jackhammer split into two. "Tch.", said Kanda as he deactivated Mugen and returned to his meditating position.

**Lotus**

When they were young, she always comes to him and he started to feel for her in secret though he does not accept it to himself. But when the British Allen Walker came to the Order, she no longer needed him and his so-called 'feelings' for her was set to sleep. And now that she has finally realized whom she really loves, his affection for her blossomed and grew deeper. Just like a lotus flower, his feelings for her did not die. Instead, it was asleep and has finally awaken and became more than what he wanted.

**Midnight sky**

She can clearly remember how their first kiss was and how it felt.

_It was around 2am and Lenalee could not sleep so she decided to go to the rooftop. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Yu Kanda there. As she stepped in, he turned his head to her and said, "What are you doing here?" She looked down on her shoes and shyly answered him, "I couldn't sleep." He raised a brow as she answered his query. "You're out on a mission tomorrow right? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Kanda looked up at the sky again and was about to leave but Lenalee stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I didn't mean to shoo you away, Kanda. I was just concerned about you." He removed her hand off his arm and said, "Like I care." Kanda motioned to get inside when Lenalee called him, "Kanda, please stay with me for a while." He continued on his walk and seconds after, he heard her say "Please?" He turned around and walked towards Lenalee, who was now sitting on the floor. He stopped right beside her, crossed his arms and asked her, "What do you want?" Instead of giving him an answer, Lenalee pulled Kanda's coat downwards and said, "Sit beside me, please." Kanda grunted at first but he still sat next to her. Lenalee thanked him with a smile. She extended her arms towards the sky, yawned and lied down on the cold floor as if it was her bed. "Oi, the floor is cold. I won't be able to concentrate with my meditation if I would hear coughs from you." Kanda told her as he tossed her his coat. Lenalee sat up, wrapped herself in his coat, punched his shoulder and laughed. Lenalee stopped laughing, looked at Kanda and told him, "Moments ago, you were nonchalant. And now, you were concerned about me. You're sometimes hard to decipher, Kanda." "Tch." Lenalee spread Kanda's coat on the floor and lied down on it and looked up at the sky. She sighed and told him, "It's beautiful, isn't it? I wonder what it feels like to touch the sky." He looked at her and said, "I thought you've already felt it." Lenalee shook her head and sighed, "I haven't yet. You know, when I was still a kid, Komui would always tell me that I could shoot up towards the moon. And even if I didn't make it, at least I will land among the stars." "So?" Kanda asked in his I-don't-care voice. "So if I will really shoot up towards the moon, I had to do it with the one I want to be with." "You mean bean sprout." Kanda said it as if it was a statement. "No, Allen-kun and I are like siblings. And I wasn't referring to him…" Lenalee's pale cheeks were now painted with red and she was getting really nervous as she continued "I was referring to... to you." When Kanda heard her say that she was referring to him, he looked at her and saw that she was blushing really hard. "Uh, I gotta go back to my bedroom now. Oyasuminsasai, Kanda." Lenalee flushed as she hurriedly stood up and started to walk towards the exit. Kanda caught her hand and without looking at her, he said, "Wait." He stood up and faced her, looking at her directly in the eyes. Lenalee could not look straight back at him as she kept looking down, still feeling embarrassed from her profession. He lifted her chin with his forefinger and brought his face near hers. Lenalee could feel his breath on her lips as it touched her and it brought shivers down her spine. She kissed back as she enveloped her arms around his neck. She never thought that an aloof person like Kanda could be such a great kisser. Kanda broke the kiss and said, "Goodnight." Lenalee kissed him once more and she was very happy as she left the rooftop. She knew she would never ever forget her first kiss and of course, who gave it to her._

And it all happened under the magic of the midnight sky.

**Never**

Kanda never shows weakness. He never accepts defeat. He never shows emotions. He never knew fear. He never told Lenalee that he loves her because he never thought she will love him back. He'll never know how much he means to her because she's afraid to tell him that she loves him because she thinks he'll love her never.

**Opposites**

Lenalee cares for everyone; Kanda likes no one. She's always cheerful; He's a stick-in-the-mud. She's concerned about the welfare of those who belong in her 'world'; He's nonchalant. She has always shown humility; He's always filled with pride. She loves talking to her friends; He enjoys sitting quietly alone, undisturbed by anyone. She thinks that love is wonderful; He thinks it's a mistake. People found it amazing on how opposite they were and yet, they complement each other.

**16. Perfect**

"Uhm Lenalee-chan…" Miranda nervously called Lenalee. "Yes Miranda-san?" asked the smiling Lenalee whose attention was shifted from her friend to the German exorcist's shaky fingers. "Ah… Lenalee-chan, I do not mean to interfere with your life especially about your feelings…" Miranda nervously said as she bowed her head down. "…But don't you think, uh… that… Oh, never mind!" continued the fidgeting Miranda. Lenalee was troubled by Miranda's actions as she pushed her to continue by raising her brows while saying, "That??..." Miranda bit her lips, scratched her head, covered her face with her hands and said "that… uh… that Kanda is a little too haughty for you?" Miranda peeked through her hands and saw Lenalee's surprised reaction. Thinking that she made her mad, Miranda knelt down on her knees, started crying, and quickly said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have brought this up. I'm sorry, Lenalee-chan! I'm so sorry! After everything you've done to help me, this is what I'm going to repay you?! I would understand if you would hate me and not talk to me for a very long time. But that's okay because I deserve it! I was a horrible friend." Lenalee bent down to pull her back up, giggling as she said, "No, Miranda-san. It's alright. And thank you for being concerned about me. You don't have to apologize." Miranda looked up at Lenalee with tears in her eyes and asked, "You're not mad at me?" Lenalee shook her head and said, "Of course not! And no worries, Kanda is perfect for me… really perfect."

**Quiet**

Every night when the two of them are not on a mission, they spend some quiet time with each other, they sit on a bench at the rooftop, her head resting on his shoulder with her hand on top of his, both quietly looking at the stars, watching out for a shooting star.

**Romantic**

To be romantic was a trait Lenalee does not expect Kanda to have. He may not be the type who gives sweet stuff like chocolates and flowers. But for her, it's okay because she accepts him and fell in love with him just the way he was.

**Self-conceited**

Kanda was the type of person who was conceited to himself, letting people around him feel a thick wall of solid steel that separates them from him. Unfortunately for Kanda, there's a certain green-haired girl who can get past through that wall – Lenalee.

**Test**

Komui instructed Kanda to go to his office for a certain 'mission'. When Kanda arrived in his office, the blue-haired snob sat on the sofa, legs crossed, arms folded across his chest, waiting for the chief to orient him about this 'mission'. "Ah, Kanda. I didn't notice you." Said Komui, who was behind towers of papers on his desk, taking a sip of his Blue Mountain coffee. "What's the mission about?" Kanda asked with his low stone-cold velvety voice. Instead of answering him, Komui walked around his table, sat beside Kanda and swung his arms around Kanda's shoulder. When Kanda looked at Komui, he saw his demonic grin. "I just wanted to test you if you're strong enough for my perfect little sister." Kanda grunted and said, "I'm getting the hell out of here. You're just wasting my time, moron." Just when he was about to leave the room, Lenalee opened the door and confronted his brother. "Nii-san!! Did you just turn the whole science department into zombies?!! Are you out of your mind?!! Are you going berserk?!!" Komui fixed his glasses and said, "Actually, that was my mission for Kanda…" Kanda and Lenalee both yelled, "WHAT?!!" Komui walked towards Lenalee and said, "…If he could get past through the whole science department without getting bitten or even wounded, it would mean that he's good enough to deserve someone as special as you, Lenalee-chan." Lenalee placed her arms on her hips and lectured Komui by saying, "Nii-san, haven't I told you already that Kanda's the right one?! What else should we prove you?!" After saying that, Lenalee hit his brother with her trusty-old-clipboard. And then, Lenalee and Kanda both left the room, Kanda dropping the door closed on Komui's face. Komui was on his knees, crying a river while shouting, "Lenalee-chan!! No one will ever be perfect for you, my darling little sister!!!"

**21. Unfaithful**

While Kanda and Allen were on a relationship and so were Lenalee and Lavi, the two do not remain faithful to their partners. Kanda and Lenalee often sneak out and make love to each other in the silence of his room.

**22. Valentine**

Valentine's Day is six days before Lenalee's birthday. Komui wanted to celebrate his sister's birthday on Valentine's Day and he wanted it to be very special. Komui announced his plan to everyone in the order and everyone seemed to agree with his plan. But of course, he wanted it to be a surprise for his sister so he told no one that they should never, ever, _ever _tell her. Komui wanted a formal ball for Lenalee's birthday. And he also stressed that he would be Lenalee's valentine and that no one should ask her to be their date. Lavi wrapped his arms around Komui, walked him towards the window and said, "Komui-san, I hate to be Johnny rain cloud here but, Lenalee's valentine should be her significant other, you know, not you." Komui turned his head towards Lavi and shouted, "_I _am the most significant person in Lenalee's life. And no one will ever be more significant to her than me!!!" Lavi sighed and said, "Tsk… tsk… tsk… tsk… Komui-san, I guess you do not know your sister very well." Komui got confused by Lavi's statement and asked him, "What do you mean I do not know her very well? I know everything about Lenalee. I even know how many hair strands she has. I know it when she has yawned or not. So don't you tell me that I do not completely know my Lenalee." Lavi shook his head and said, "Nah! Not everything. There's someone else who's more significant to her than you." Lavi pointed discreetly at Kanda who was annoyed by the two female finders blushing over him. Komui could not believe what he had heard from Lavi. "I don't believe it!", said Komui. Lavi nodded and said, "Well, that's how life is, Komui-san. Just don't act as if you already knew what I told you about Kanda and Lenalee." Komui nodded vigorously and afterwards, they went back to the group. After the announcement was made and the plans were laid out, Kanda stood up and headed for the door. But before he could even lay his fingers on the doorknob, Komui stood in front of him, barred him on his way out, and angrily told him, "Oh, don't you dare, _Yu _Kanda." "Tch." Kanda easily pushed Komui out of the way and headed to his room, 'thinking' about how Lenalee would react to the note he left in her room before he went to Komui's office for the announcement. When he was in front of his room, his door swung open and revealed Lenalee, who was on her way out of the room. Both were surprised by the presence of each other, and as usual, Kanda didn't show it. Lenalee's jaw dropped open and she said, "I'm sorry, Kanda. I shouldn't have entered your room without your permission. You know, you could hit me if you want to." Lenalee bowed down in guilt. "Whatever. As if I would hit a girl." Lenalee giggled and nodded as she looked up to him and said, "Thanks. You made me really happy." Kanda got confused, raised a brow and demandingly asked using his flat voice, "What?" Lenalee bit her lower lip and said, "You'll see." She turned around and started walking towards her room. Kanda went inside and saw a blue stationery on top of his bed. He opened it and it read: "I would love to." Kanda placed the stationery on top of his side table, lied on his bed and said, "I thought so."

**23. Wait**

His secret about his 'feelings' for her has waited long enough. Now that her relationship with Lavi was over, he would wait no longer to tell her that he has waited long enough to have that person he deserves.

**24. X-factor**

Lavi cupped his hands on his face and pouted while staring at Kanda and Lenalee who were entering the cafeteria together. He looked at Allen, who was sitting beside him and said, "You know bean sprout, I could not believe that Lenalee broke up with someone as great and as perfect as me and had me replaced by bakanda. What could she have possibly seen in him?" Allen, whose mouth was full with mitarashi dango, patted Lavi's back and said, "I wouldn't blame Lenalee for choosing the ponytail over the eye patch." "Huh?!" Allen sighed and said, "Lavi, Kanda has the X-factor that she has been looking for; something that you lack or do not have, Lavi. Man, I feel bad for you." Lavi smirked and said, "Don't feel bad for me, Allen. Feel bad for yourself. Wasn't it also the reason why she only treated you like a brother? Well at least for me, _I_ was once her boyfriend. Unlike _you_ who remained a suitor and will forevermore remains a suitor." Allen growled, activated his crown clown, and shouted a war cry. Lavi activated his hammer and made it grow ten times his size. Everyone in the cafeteria didn't bother to finish their food and left the two exorcists alone as they destroy the cafeteria.

**25. Yours**

Kanda was annoyed at the fact that Bak was at the HQ and Lenalee, his fiancée, was being stalked by her not-so-secret-admirer Bak Chan from the Asian branch. He swore that if he ever catches that person sneaking at Lenalee, he would dice him to pieces. He went out of his room to go to the cafeteria for lunch until he heard Lenalee loudly say, "Oh my gosh!!!" Alerted that it might be an intruder or Lenalee's stalker, Kanda hurried towards Lenalee's room. When he got there, Lenalee was on her bed, surrounded by the pink and red roses scattered on the floor. Lenalee noticed that Kanda was there so she called on him and asked, "Kanda, do you know who these are from?" Kanda rolled his eyes and murmured to himself, "That stupid Bak-a must be the one who sent those to her." Lenalee could not understand what he was saying so she leaned a little closer towards him and asked, "What did you say, Kanda?" Kanda turned around and said, "None of your business. I'm going downstairs." Lenalee rose from her bed, followed Kanda and snaked her arm into his and said, "Your business is my business, Kanda. You know what? I think you're jealous." Kanda didn't look at her when he asked, "What made you think I am?" Lenalee laughed as she said, "Well, you got annoyed when I asked you if you know who those flowers are from. And when I asked you about what you were murmuring about, you shut me up. Ever since you became mine and I became yours, you never shut me up and you always answered my questions even if I could see it that you don't want to." "And just because of that, you think I'm jealous?" Lenalee nodded. Kanda shook his head, smiled a little and said, "I'm not… You're already mine, remember?"

**26. Zonked**

It was just two days before New Year. And for the upcoming celebration, Lavi and the whole science department collaborated for a special and one-of-a-kind celebration. They even laid out their plans on the table, including the meals that Jerry should prepare. They were so sure that it will be the most exciting New Year's Day celebration ever. When the meeting adjourned, Lavi went to Jerry and oriented him about the food for the celebration. He ordered Jerry to add tequila to every food on the menu he gave him. He also told him that he should never tell a soul about the plan because it's meant to be a surprise. Unluckily, Lenalee overheard what Lavi told Jerry. "Lavi, what do you think you are planning to do? You know how bad it is for us to get drunk, especially Kanda! Are *clipboard smack* you *smack* out of your MIND?!!! *smack, smack, smack*" said the angry Lenalee. "OWW!!! Lenalee, that hurts!!!" said Lavi while rubbing his palm on his forehead. He smirked and teased Lenalee by asking in a you-know-you-really-want-to type of voice, "Why Lenalee? Do you not want your man to get down and dirty and break loose from his lordly and arrogant self for even a while?" Lenalee turned around and thought about it for a moment and remembered _that _night.

_She was about to sleep when Kanda entered her room. His walk was very wiggly and his face was red. Lenalee could tell that he was all zonked up. Kanda walked towards her bed where she was lying as he removed his shoes, his shirt, and his pants. Lenalee's mouth popped open at the sight of what he was about to do. She sat up and tried to jump out of the bed, only to be slammed back down by Kanda's strong hand. Lenalee felt all of the blood in her body rush up to her cheeks. She knew this wasn't the right time and she was not yet ready to give herself to him, though she knew, she eventually will. She nervously tried to shove Kanda's hand that was in her waist away, slapped him and said, "What are you doing, Kanda?!" Kanda touched his slapped cheek, brought his finger to her lips and shushed her with a deep kiss. Lenalee was stupefied and surprised at the same time that she could not resist his kiss. Suddenly, Kanda stopped kissing Lenalee because he has fallen asleep on top of her. Lenalee then recognized that taste. "Oh no, he must have drank alcohol!" Unfortunately, Lenalee was dizzy and she could not push Kanda to the side. Seconds later, she has fallen asleep. The sun has already risen and it was about ten in the morning when they were awakened by Komui's 5000db scream. "Oh Lenalee!!! My fragile little sister!!! You were raped by an arrogant swordsman!!! KANDAAAAA, prepare to face death!!!"_

Lenalee shuddered at the memory. She turned around to face Lavi and ordered him in an authoritative voice, "Don't, Lavi. Don't." Lavi swung his arm around her shoulder and said, "I won't stop, Lenalee. I promise you, it would be great and this time, you would really get your first." Lavi laughed very hardly after he assured Lenalee but he stopped when Lenalee kicked him in the gut. He just sighed and laughed again, not minding the pain. Lenalee was getting really angry and said, "Stop it, Lavi. You're like a retard!!!" Afterwards, she left the laughing redhead alone, blushing from the memory.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it!! As for me, I seriously love it. Especially the last one. I

really wanted to keep it all fresh and original. But if by instance, some of those

written above were already present in other fics, I wanted to clarify that I didn't

intend to do that and I may not have read that fic.

**Please, please, please review! **I really want to hear from everyone who has

read this. And deepest thanks to those who will review!

P.S.

Please tell me if I managed to keep Kanda in character because I was quite

struggling with that. And don't scold me if I combined drabbles and

one-shots. I know it was a long read but when I was writing down the titles,

I really wanted to complete the story. I hope you guys understand.

Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
